leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
gameplay rework * Champion Mastery (Testing) |Latest = April 28, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.8 |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * The following skins have been added to the store to commemorate the Season 2014 victors: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net ;Grades (Assets released in patch V5.6, but arent fully implemented on live servers except BR server) :Each game you will be graded based on your performance versus all other players in your region that played based on the champion-position combination (i.e. supports will only be compared to other supports). * The current grading system is D''', '''C, B''', '''A and S''', with '''S being the best, with a - and + in each (e.g. '''B+' or A-''). * These grades are not persistent - it is possible to score A+ in one game and D''' in a subsequent game. ;Champion Mastery (Assets released in patch V5.6, but arent fully implemented on live servers except BR server) Champ Mastery D.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery C.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery B.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery A.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3.png|Tier 7 (unused) Champ Mastery None.png|No rank/Unplayed Champ Mastery Db.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery Cb.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery Bb.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery Ab.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1b.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2b.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3b.png|Tier 7 (unused) * Your mastery of each champion is displayed beneath each champion portrait on your profile. * Each game you finish of League of Legends will earn you mastery points on your played champion - earn enough points and your tier improves. Higher grades are worth more points, but the amount of mastery points is also based on team performance and party size (premade bonus). * You require Summoner level 5 to start earning points. * Rewards (per champion): ** 1 - Nothing ** 2 - Nothing ** 3 - Nothing ** 4 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** 5 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** There are assets for a tier 6 and tier 7, but they are not yet implemented. * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge. Unlike other emotes it doesn't seem to interrupt anything. Default key binding: Ctrl + 6. ;Mystery Gifting * You can now gift a Mystery Ward and Mystery Summoner Icon . League of Legends General ; *Base attack damage increased to 90 from 75. Champions ; - Gameplay Rework * Stats ** Basic attack's projectile speed increased to 2500 from 2000. ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 4%. * - Repurposed Ability ** '''Ashe's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost to enemies damaged, slowing them by % for 2 seconds. Ashe's basic attacks against frosted units always critically strike, dealing , where X is her critical strike chance and Y is her | , plus an additional for every 1% of her critical strike chance that is modified by 1% for every 1% of her bonus critical strike damage}} critical damage. Ashe cannot otherwise critically strike. ** Notes: *** Frosted targets are distinct from Slowed targets - only Ashe's Frost Shot can trigger the bonus damage. Other slows don't trigger it. *** Ashe's empowered attacks (even the base with no crit chance) are classified as critical strikes for gameplay purposes and will trigger effects such as and . Frost Shot's damage clasification : As such, it is also not applied by . *** Here are examples on the behaviour of Frost Shot's bonus damage.The base 10% isn't affected by the crit modifies. None of the following considers the base damage from basic attacks. **** will deal bonus damage (10 ( (1 )). **** Adding a increases the aforementioned to % AD}} bonus damage (10 ( (1 )). **** With 100% critical strike chance and bonus critical damage, you will deal bonus damage (''10 ( (1 )). **** Critical strike damage from runes is stacking multiplicatively with Infinity Edge, rather than additively, for a maximum of 228.265% bonus damage (10 + 100*1.5*1.4551). * - New Ability ** Ashe gains a stack of for 4 seconds whenever she slows an enemy, stacking up to 5 times. Ashe will not generate stacks while Ranger's Focus is on cooldown. ** Ashe consumes all stacks to gain % bonus attack speed and increases slow strength %}} for 4 seconds. If Ashe consumes 5 stacks of on activation, Ranger's Focus will also cause each of Ashe's attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows, dealing %}} modified attack damage with each arrow|a total of % attack damage}} on each empowered attack}}. The flurry will stack multiplicatively with , will benefit from life steal and triggers on-attack effects five times, but on-hit effects are only applied once. ** Cost: 50 mana ** Cooldown: 18 seconds ** Notes: *** The multi-attack effect is similar to and , except that on-hit effects aren't applied by the extra attacks. *** Triggering On Attack Effects multiple times is intentional.'' Ranger's Focus' interaction with Runaan's Hurricane - namely, and . Note that Pix's cannot attack more than twice per second. **** Runaan's splash damage is affected by the damage modifier - dealing % AD}} damage to secondary targets. **** On-hit effects are disabled on the latter four attacks and will not be triggered even by Runaan's minor bolts. As such, the item's 10 on-hit damage is only applied by the first attack. *** As with , attacks against structures will refresh the timer on Focus but will not generate new stacks. *** The multi-attack effect will work on structures - i.e. you will plink towers faster than . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Range increased to 1200 from 600. ** Cost reduced to 50 mana from 60. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Targets can now intercept multiple arrows, but will take no damage from arrows beyond the first. Arrows beyond the first will still generate Focus. * ** Passive gold generation removed. ** Range increased to Global from . ** Now works with a stock system, able to hold up to two charges. *** Static cooldown implemented at 5 seconds. *** Recharge time increased to versus the current cooldown. * ** No longer innately slows, but will apply slow. *** Slow percentage effectively reduced to % from 50%. *** Slow duration effectively reduced to 2 from 3. ; * **Range indicator now shows the solider's attack range at the end of the skill shot reticle. ; * **Damage increased to from ; * **Tooltip updated to reflect the actual delay of seconds. Items ; *Base damage reduced to 15 (+ per level) from 16 (+ 1 per level). *Maximum damage changed to 30 (+ per level) from 24 (+ per level). ; - Not intended for V5.8. * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. ** Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; - Not intended for V5.8. State of Randuin's and Black Cleaver's reworks'' * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 % armor)}} % magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed